1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutting tool, and more particularly to a solution for adjusting a maximum opening angle of the handles of a cutting tool.
2. Description of Prior Art
Previously there is known a cutting tool including a first and second element having a handle in a first end and a cutting element in a second end. The first and second elements are rotatably joined by a pivot such that when the handles are moved towards each other, also the cutting elements move towards each other in order to cut an object between the cutting elements.
In order to make it easier for the user to use the cutting tool, a spring is arranged between the first and second element to press the handles away from each other. Therefore once the user has pushed the handles towards each other to perform a cut, and then releases the handles, the spring pushes the handles apart from each other until they reach a maximum opening angle.
As a cutting tool may be utilized to cut objects of various sizes, it is advantageous to utilize an adjustment mechanism that allows the user to adjust the maximum opening angle. Such previously known mechanisms, however, require a lot of space in the cutting tool. Additionally, they are not very reliable.